duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Launch: No. 42
Launch: No. 42 is a multimedia CD-ROM disc magazine featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by LAUNCH Media during 2000. About the magazine The magazine was produced by a Santa Monica-based media company that created the online music site LAUNCH.com. QuickTime 4.0+ is required for playback, which is included on the disc. Housed in a card wallet picture sleeve, the CD-ROM magazine features exclusive interviews with Simon Le Bon, Nick Rhodes and Warren Cuccurullo, plus a video of "Someone Else Not Me". Kid Rock are also included, an American singer-songwriter, musician and rapper who headlined the 2011 Pepsi Super Bowl Fan Jam which featured Duran Duran. Track listing 42 01. Left/The Hang: Video *"A Song For The Lovers" (Acoustic Live) - Richard Ashcroft *Interview: Talkin' Bout Love - Richard Ashcroft *Interview: Expectations - Richard Ashcroft *Interview: Controlled Chaos - Richard Ashcroft *Interview: Bittersweet Lessons - Richard Ashcroft 02. Center/360° Lounge: Video *"Someone Else Not Me" (Live) - Duran Duran *Interview: Pop Trash - Duran Duran (Interviewees – Nick, Simon, Warren) *Interview: Power Ballads - Duran Duran (Interviewees – Nick, Simon, Warren) *Interview: Imagine Vs. Reality - Duran Duran (Interviewees – Nick, Simon, Warren) *Interview: Longevity - Duran Duran (Interviewees – Nick, Simon, Warren) *Interview: Staying Real - Duran Duran (Interviewee – Nick, Simon, Warren) *"Someone Else Not Me" - Duran Duran 03. Left/Street Sounds: Video *"Left, Right, Left" (Live) - Drama *Interview: Jail or Dead" - Drama *Interview: B-Ball - Drama *Interview: Love My Mama - Drama *Interview: Tupac - Drama *Interview: The Muse - Drama 04. Right/HotHouse: Video *"Too Much Stereo" (Live) - The Urge *Interview: Music Puberty - The Urge (Interviewees – Karl, Steve) *Interview: The Unique Sound - The Urge (Interviewee – Karl, Steve) *Interview: Live Vibe - The Urge (Interviewee – Karl, Steve) *Interview: St. Louis Pride - The Urge (Interviewee – Karl, Steve) *Interview: Fun With Three One One - The Urge (Interviewee – Karl, Steve) 05. Left/The Vault: Video *"I'll Give It To You Anyway" (Live) - Essra Mohawk *Interview: Explain The Name - Essra Mohawk *Interview: Cover Me - Essra Mohawk *Interview: Missed Opportunities - Essra Mohawk *Interview: Schoolhouse Rock - Essra Mohawk *Interview: Handmade Reissue - Essra Mohawk 06. Right/The Blue Room: Video *"Goodnight Moon" (Live) - Shivaree 07. Right/HotHouse/All Access: Video *"Mamma Mia" (Live) - A*Teens *Interview: Abba Dabba Do - A*Teens *Interview: Back Home - A*Teens *Interview: Winning Over U.S. Kids - A*Teens *Interview: Here's To Our Fans - A*Teens 08. Left/The Hang/Jim Beam's Back Room: Video *"These Flowers" (Acoustic Live) - Martha Wainwright 09. Right/The Blue Room/The Lot: Video *"Godless" (Live) - The Dandy Warhols 10. Left/Street Sounds: Video *"New Drifters" - The American Analog Set 11. Right/La Esquina: Video *"Aqui" - La Ley 12. Left/The Vault/Rare Goods: Audio *"Spiral" / "Thunder In The Morning" / "I Have Been Here Before" - Essra Mohawk 13. Center/Vibreaker/Vibe 1 (Rock): Audio *"Wonderful" / "Otis Redding" / "Now That It's Over" - Everclear *"So Sad To Say" / "Over The Eggshells" / "High School Dance" - The Mighty Mighty Bosstones *"Judith" / "The Hollow" / "3 Libra's" - A Perfect Circle *"Too Much Stereo" / "Four Letters And Two Words" / "What Do They Know" - The Urge *"What Has Happened?" / "Glad That It's Over" / "Marionette" - 12 Rods 14. Center/Vibreaker/Vibe 2 (Rap/R&B): Audio *"He Wasn't Man Enough" / "Just Be A Man About It" / "Maybe" - Toni Braxton *"The Real Slim Shady" / "Criminal" / "Marshall Mathers" - Eminem *"Mirror Mirror" / "As We Lay" / "Love Sets You Free" - Kelly Price *"Wifey" / "Beauty Queen" / "Jerk" - Next *"Gettin' In The Way" / "Love Rain" / "Slowly, Surely" - Jill Scott 15. Center/Vibreaker/Vibe 3 (Rock): Audio *"Oops!...I Did It Again" / "Stronger" / "Lucky" - Britney Spears *"No Man's Woman" / "The Healing Room" / "Daddy I'm Fine" - Sinéad O'Connor *"How We Used To Live" / "Boy Is Crying" / "Heart Failed (In The Back Of A Taxi)" - Saint Etienne *"Spy In The Lounge" / "Pearls On A String" / "Dusty Trails Theme" - Dusty Trails *"Toxic Girl" / "I Don't Know What I Can Save You From" / "Failure" - Kings Of Convenience 16. Center/Vibreaker/Vibe 4 (Blues/Jazz): Audio *"Riding With The King" / "Key To The Highway" / "Days Of Old" - Eric Clapton & B.B. King *"Desde Que O Samba E Samba" / "Desafinado" / "Chegade Saudad" - João Gilberto *"For All The Other Times" / "Reza" / "Ascendant" - Elvin Jones *"Rendezvous Avec La Verite" / "Flau Flau" / "Two For Bleu" - Charlie Hunter *"Layin' In The Cut" / "Motown Mash" / "GP" - James Carter 17. Center/Vibreaker/Vibe 5 (Rock): Audio *"Prodigal Son" / "Paid" / "Early Mornin' Stoned Pimp" - Kid Rock *"A Song For The Lovers" / "New York" / "Money To Burn" - Richard Ashcroft *"Prozakc Blues" / "Into The Frying Pan" / "The World's My Oyster Soup Kitchen Floor Wax Museum" - King Crimson *"Barock-Plastik" / "Household Names" / "Outer Bongolia" - Stereolab *"Kit And Holly" / "Model 352" / "Walking" - Echoboy Category:Magazines